Armenia (Tiridates III)
Armenia led by Tiridates III is a custom civilization by JFD and JanborutaJFD's Civilisations, with contributions from Andreas Waldeloft. This mod requires Brave New World. It replaces the City-State of Yerevan with Tbilisi. Overview Armenia The Kingdom of Armenia is an ancient monarchy that existed in the Caucasus from 321 BC to 428 AD. Its origins can be traced to the northern satrapies of the Persian Empire, where once stood the lands of the Kingdom of Ararat. After the conquest of Persia by Alexander the Great, Armenia was divided in two - Armenia Major and Sophene, and it became a part of the Seleucid Empire. But in the coming years, in the wake of the expansion of the Roman Republic, Armenia's power would rapidly expand and, under Tigranes the Great, Armenia would reach its imperial height. In 69 BC, Armenia was conquered by the Romans and became a client state of theirs. It remained as such until the foundation of the Arsacid dynasty by Tiridates I, who proclaimed himself King of Armenia in 52 AD. Throughout most of its history during this period, Armenia would be heavily contested between Rome and Parthia. In 301, Tiridates III proclaimed Christianity as the state religion of Armenia, making the Armenian Kingdom the first state to embrace Christianity officially. The Kingdom finally came to an end during the Byzantine-Sasanin wars, when it was partitioned into Byzantine Armenia and Persian Armenia. Tiridates III Tiridates III was the son of Khosrov I of Armenia, who was assassinated in 252 by a Parthian agent named Anak under the orders of Ardashir I. The infant Tiridates would be taken to Rome, where he would become versed in many languages, as well as in military tactics and the practices of Roman law. In 270 AD, the Roman Emperor Aurelian drove the Sassanids from the eastern borders and Tiridates was able to reclaim the Armenian throne. Because of the strong relationship between the Roman Emperor Diocletian and the newly restored Armenian Kingdom, Armenia remained in a quasi-independent state as a Roman protectorate; although this may have also served Rome as a buffer against the Parthinians. Dawn of Man Welcome, O magnificent and enlightened King Tiridates III, descendant of the great and ancient Kingship of Armenia. Armenia's history stretches far back; its origins traced from the northernmost satrapies of the mighty Achaemenid Dynasty. For centuries, the Kingdom lay at the crossroads of power: between the two empires of Rome in the West and Parthinia in the East, who would wage bloody war for the right to subjugate her beneath them. In the 3rd century AD, the throne of Armenian Kings would fall to the occupation of the Sassanid Persians, but, with the aid of the Roman Emperor Aurelian, it would be restored unto you: Armenia's rightful King. And as her King, you would go on to proclaim Armenia's devotion as the first Christian state in the world: several dozen years prior the proclamation of Constantine the Great. Wise Prince, the Kingdom of Armenia must rise once more, and with it must come the defense of the faith that you would call your own. Can you bring to the Armenian people great piety and power immeasurable? Can you carve an empire into the mountains that rise to the heavens above your Kingdom? Can you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: You there! Who are you? Do you not know that you are in the presence of the mighty and faithful King Tiridates the Great? This is Armenia. And you'll remember that name. Introduction: I am King Tiridates III of Armenia. This is a bastion of the faithful. I will tolerate no blasphemy in this Kingdom. Defeat: This is but the defeat of one King! Armenia shall have many to follow me. Defeat: This defeat was pre-destined. Praise to you, great and bloody warrior. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Establish the Armenian Apostolic Church When the apostles of our faith came to Armenia, we were given a vision of a destiny previously unknown. But by the will of God, we were illuminated by their words, and so, in their name, we establish this Church, which shall forever be independent and a pillar of Armenian piety and culture. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Armenia * Must have adopted a religion in the Capital * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Faith * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The Grand Temple is built in the Capital * The Grand Temple increases Culture output by 10% Approve the Sparapet The hereditary Sparapet of the noble and proud Mamikonian dynasty, as commander in chief of the greatest army in the land, is a servant to the Armenian state. As such, our approval of the newest Mamikonian to bear this title is paramount in maintaining their fealty to us; their sovereign. Requirements/Restrictions: * Player must be Armenia * Must have a Mamikonian General in the Capital * May only be enacted once per era Costs: * 1 Magistrate Rewards: * The Mamikonian gains +2 Movement * Gain two free Horses Nakharar Conspiracy The Nakharar families which continue to devote themselves to their pagan Gods conspire against us. An attempt upon our life has been uncovered, and those families which oppose our sovereignty and our conversion to Religion have been forced into the open. Option 1: '''Pardon them. They merely follow their faith. * 30% chance that rebels will spawn near the Capital * Gain of current Golden Age points Golden Age points '''Option 2: '''Have them all executed. They are a threat to Armenia and her faith. * 30% chance that all cities besides the Capital will go into a turn of Resistance * Gain Faith '''The Armenian Alphabet The Catholicos of the Armenian Apostolic Church, Sahak the Parthian, has petitioned us to adopt the alphabet created by the devout theologian Mesrop Mashtots. He has told us that doing as much will better unite the Armenian people together, and will only serve to strengthen our pious nation. Option 1: '''Very well. I shall promulgate this alphabet as the alphabet of Armenians. * Lose 1 Magistrate * A Golden Age begins * Gain 100 Faith '''Option 2: '''No. Our existing language is ancient and sacred and cannot be replaced. * Gain 150 Culture '''Comet Sighted! (Bonus Option) Option 6: '''That would look great on a new coin! * Gain 50 Faith * Gain 100 Gold '''Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now sitting on your carpets and praying at your shrines. I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * JFD: Author * Janboruta: Artwork * KyteM: Dynamic Culture Overview * Andreas Waldeloft: Music Notes and References Category:All Civilizations Category:JFD Category:Eastern Cultures Category:42 Civ Battle Royale Category:61 Civ Battle Royale